


Prefects' Bathroom

by ChloeRonae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU No Second Wizarding War, Dirty Talk, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Inexperienced Hermione, Oral Sex, Slightly Sexual Aggressive Draco, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeRonae/pseuds/ChloeRonae
Summary: Draco finds out what Hermione has been doing in the Prefects' Bathroom everyday.





	Prefects' Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever finished and posted, so hopeful you enjoy it. Let me know. Also thank you to @MickieJae who is never allowed to read this but did heavily encourage me to write it.

Draco stormed down the corridor leading to the Prefects’ bathrooms; it was common knowledge among the Prefects that the Head Girl always took an evening bath at half past curfew. She was supposed to do a sweep of the halls before retiring to the large warm tub; tonight she obviously neglected her obligations as Head Girl.

Due to her negligence Draco had stumbled upon one of the Gryffindor Prefects attempting to snog a Hufflepuff fourth year in an alcove on the long route he took from the Library to the Dungeons on the days he wanted to clear his mind. The fourth year was obviously quite intimidating by the Prefect. Draco could tell by the muggle makeup she wore that she was more than likely a muggleborn, and that combined with her house usually suggested she would be easily manipulated - even more so by a Prefect - but she was holding her own, albeit in her timid Hufflepuff way. When Draco happened upon them the Prefect was playing with the collar of the fourth years robes, rubbing his thumbs along the mustard yellow material.

“You know, I am basically a potions master. Snape told me himself that I was better than Malfoy, and he’s Head boy and in Snape’s house. I can help you get better grades if you help me out in return,” the Prefect said with a mischievous smile.

“I don’t know,” she said quietly, “I think I’ll just talk to Professor Snape and see if I can get some extra credit work..”

“You think that bully is going to give you extra credit, he’s more likely to take points from your house just for asking,” he continued his manipulative tactics, “but I can help you, just trust me.”

Draco step out into their view. The little Hufflepuff immediately started apologise to the Head boy, meanwhile the prefect stood there, arms crossed. “Go back to the kitchen,” he said to the fourth year.

She scampered off - had she had a tail it would have been between her legs. “You,” he looked pointedly at the prefect “may head back to your dorms as while, I am sure the Head girl and you will speak about this later.”

The Prefect stormed off; the Head boy turned on his feet heading to the Prefects’ bathroom.

He arrived at the door and contemplated knocking before recalling the silencing charm on the door, that serve to keep the room quiet and relaxing as while as keep anything said in it away from eavesdropping ears.

Draco opened the door to the bathing room, he had planned to give the Head girl an earful. Firstly for not doing her sweep, second for her houses prefect who used his bravery to harass fourth years in public places, and thirdly for being an all around pain in his arse.

That plan went awash when he opened the door and stepped inside. He’s expect to find the Head Girl with her back to him, the water was charmed so you couldn’t see underneath and so he’d have his words and disappear.

Instead she was there, head tipped back over the side, her long wet curls over her shoulders running down to her breast that sat so the water occasionally lapped just over her exposed nipples. The noise coming from her mouth were what held him frozen in place, the little bookworm Head Girl was moaning like a porn star. One of her hands moved out from under the water to her breast kneading it and pinching her nipple. Her sounds were getting even more desperate, Draco knew she must be close to the end, and even though he knew he should leave, nothing in the world could have moved him.

At last her moans hit a high note before her body’s movement stiled before trembling. Her hands fell to her side and he could see the tension leave her body.

Draco couldn’t help himself, he started slowly clapping. Hermione's head popped up from where is rested on the edge. Her eyes narrowed as soon as she saw the Head Boy standing across from her. She slipped deeper into the water covering her chest.

“Do you need something, Malfoy?” she said trying to maintain her composure.

“Well I was going to come in here to tell you about the Gryffindor Prefect trying to pull moves on an innocent little fourth year after curfew, but I can see that all you Gryffindors are just incorrigible,” he gave a wicked smile. “Is this what you do everyday when you’re taking a bath?”

“I.. I hardly,” she paused. “What was the Prefect doing?”

“Oh he was just trying to barter sexually favours from a Hufflepuff fourth year, in return for help with potions tutoring. You’ll discuss it with him tomorrow and he will asked Professor Mcgonagall to release him of his Prefect duties so we don’t have to drag his family name through the mud.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “He’s family name is more important than the safety of the women and girls at Hogwarts?”

“Hardly, but we can’t just expel all of the sexually depraved student in this school can we? We’d be out a Head Girl.”

Hermione reddened down to her chest, “I am hardly depraved, masturbating is a totally normal and natural thing for a teenager to do.”

“Yes, but everyday at the same time and place behind an unlocked door? It's almost like you wanted someone to see you, very very depraved Granger.”

“Past curfew when no one is supposed to be out!” She defended her actions.

“But ourselves, the Prefects, and the professor aren’t held to the same curfew, so who was it you wanted to find you like this?”

“Nobody. Why would I want someone to see this?”

“Granger, you were practically on display when I walked in! Your sounds, your movements, it was like you were performing, like everything you were doing was an attempt to turn someone on.”

Hermione raised her eyebrow, “Did it turn you on Malfoy?”

“It’s only natural, Granger.” Draco said with venom, to hid his slight embarrassment, “What with you writhing around like a pornstar. It’s certainly not as if I like you.”

Hermione felt heat rise in her belly. Maybe she did subconsciously want to be caught, because the arousal she felt knowing Draco was turned on from watching her touch herself was unparalleled.

Running her hands over the water she’d practiced her wandless magic, reversing the charm on the water. It quickly became translucent and Hermione looked at her bare thighs proud that her practice without a wand was paying off.

Then she looked up at Draco with his jaw dropped, he ran his hand over his face, “Like I said, you Gryffindors are deviants.”

“But you like it, don’t you Malfoy”

“Again I said, it’s normal for my body to react when I see an attractive girl naked”

“So you do find me attractive. How are you reacting?”

Hermione swam to the other side of the bathing pool, closer to Draco, folding her arms over the edge and looking up at his grey eyes.

“You know anatomy, Granger.” Draco spat.

Hermione frowned at the Head Boy.

“Will you tell if I admit to being a deviant?”

“We both already know you’re a deviant, Granger, but I’d love to hear you admit you aren’t perfect.”

“Fine.” Hermione said with a smile. “I, Hermione Jean Granger, am not perfect.”

Draco couldn’t help but smile.

“Your turn” Hermione smiles back.

“I have decided I want one more thing,” Draco’s smile got even more nefarious.

“And what is that?” 

“I want you to beg.”

“Beg?” Hermione questioned.

“Yes beg, Granger. I want you to beg for the information you want.”

Hermione raised her eyebrow and thought for a second.

“Okay, Malfoy,” she took a deep breath. “Could you please tell me how watching me touch myself made you feel. I am already so turned on again at the thought of you get hard for me, and I need you to please tell me, Draco.”

Draco paused at Hermione purring out his given name, he hate how much he loved it. He hated how much this was getting to him.

“I’ll do you one better, Granger.” Draco cast his robes off and started to open his trousers. Hermione’s mouth was agape, which made Draco even more confident.

“This is what you displaying yourself like a common muggle whore does to me.” Draco pulled himself from his pants.

Hermione audibly gasped, both from the profanity and from the action. She hated to admit that the degradation alone would have made her squeeze her thighs tighter in hopes of reliving some of the aching there.

“Any confusion on how I feel, Granger?” the way he said her name had always sounded like an insult, but now it dropped with venom.

“I understand, can I touch it please?” she put on her best attempt at sad puppy dog eyes.

“Why would I let you touch me?” he put on a facade of disgust but underneath he wanted nothing more than to feel her touch his skin.

She shrugged, “I thinking it would make us both feel good, being Head Boy is stressful and so is being Head Girls. It could be our stress relief.”

He walked towards her, pants still undone, until he was standing at the edge of the bathing pool towering over her. She got up on her knees on the seat of the pool so the she could reach up and gingerly touch Draco.

She practically held her breath as she touched him, first with just the tip of her fingers but slowly moving to wrap around him. A noise came from the back of his throat as her hand moved down to pull back his foreskin. It was all the encouragement Hermione needed to bring her other hand up to meet the first.

Her hands were gentle - probably due to inexperience Draco guessed. The lightness of her hand were driving him crazy, but he didn’t have the energy to teach even the most perfect student at Hogwarts how to give a hand job.

“Your mouth.” He groaned out the demand.

She looked up at him wide eyed before he removed her hand from him. He stepped back and fully removed his trousers, shoes, and socks - but electing to keep his top and tie on, she noted. She also noted how strong his legs looked, despite how lean his frame was you could see the strength of his muscles in his legs as he walked towards her again - probably from gripping a broomstick during Quidditch.

“Like what you see, Granger?” He smirked.

He sat on the edge of the water droping both legs in so that he was, in all his glory, directly in front of her face. Draco wrapped his hand around his base, and guided himself down until he was inline with Hermione’s lips, and less than an inch away.

He could feel her breath on his head. She moved to put her hand next to his at his base. She was nervous, which was not an emotion she was used to feeling. Of course she’d read on the subject of fellatio, and over heard other girls talking about giving it, and even caught two Ravenclaw sixth year’s - one with his pants down and the other one on his knees. She’d never done it before and she desperately wanted to be good at it; she was also nervous it’d be gross or uncomfortable, she’d overheard some girls say so.

She figured she’d start out slow. She place a small kiss on Draco’s head, and heard him breath out a sigh. Good. She parted her lips slightly and let her tongue run under his head, he groaned softly. She felt a lightning bolt of sexual energy run from her abdomen to core. It was exciting to make him groan and gasp, she decided to go for it and put the entire head in her mouth and pull it out with an audible ‘pop.’

Draco was slightly impressed, though he’d never admit it to her. He could tell by how timid she was that she probably wasn’t very experienced in this either - she probably was more of a pillow princess, he thought to himself - but her timid mouth was still working him well. Placing her mouth around him and swirling her tongue, slowly moving her hand again to jerk him while her mouth worked.

His hand tangled in her damp hair to pull her head so her eyes meet his. Her eyes were filled with the same excitement he usually saw when she answer a tricky question correctly in class. She slowly slide her mouth down him, stopping when he hit the back of her throat. She moved back and forth a few times before she came off and coughed lightly.

“Can’t even take half of me can you, Granger?”

She glared at him, and he smiled back and started removing his tie and undoing the buttons of his top slowly revealing the skin on his chest and torso. He was toned under his top as while, all lean muscles under his pale skin. He slipped into the water next to her.

“Let me show you how to goes down like an expert,” Draco said as he lifted Hermione by her waist out of the water and on to the edge. She gasped at the suddenness off it. He grabbed her thighs and moved them apart, placing one on each shoulder.

“You’ll want to lean back, Granger, I am about to make controlling your body difficult,” he whispered, the confidence of it all turning Hermione on more. He moved his hands down her thighs, letting them rest on her hips. He contemplated kissing down her thighs but thought it too romantic of a gesture. Instead he kissed the little mound of curly dark brown hair, manicured into a little circle above her slits. He kissed again, this time on her lips over her clit. Her breathing was heavy while he kissed once more lower before moving his tongue to part her and lick her from the bottom to her clit again.

She gasped, she thought this would feel similar to when she touched herself but it was a totally different totally new experience. Draco put his lips around the tiny bead of pleasure swirling his tongue around, Hermione made guttural noise.

He loved going down for this reason alone, listening to the noise women made while their thighs tensed around him, and Hermione noises were especially provocative. He gripped her hips, his thumb pressing heavily next to her hip bones as he sucked at her clit. Her hands found his soft blond hair, unable to stop herself from pushing hungrily against his mouth.

Grinding against his tongue and moan, Hermione could feel herself building to an orgasm. Draco pulled his mouth away.

“You better ask permission to cum, Granger.” He said absentmindedly rubbing her clit with his thumb.

She looked down at him biting back a moan and nodded. He slide two of his fingers inside her as he moved his mouth back down. He moved his fingers until he found the spot that caused the most vocal response from her, and then continually assaulted it.

As her moans got louder she looked down at Draco, “I.. Can I, please.” she said breathlessly.

“Can you what, Granger?” he said only stop for a second to speak before moving back between her legs.

“Cum,” she gasped right as she went over the edge.

Legs trembled around Draco’s head as his fingers felt her muscles clench down. He moved so he could watch her back arch and her skin flush all the way down to her chest. Watching her make herself orgasm had been hot, but knowing he had done this was something else entirely.

As her body relaxed, she felt Draco’s hands on her again.

“Roll over,” He said roughly. “I was going to fuck you nicely, but clearly the Head Girl need to be taught a lesson in obedience.”

“I wasn’t trying to be disobedient,” Hermione said softly.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have a chance to redeem yourself.” He said as he watched her flip on to her belly. He admired her ass on the edge of the bathing pool, half her thighs in the water as she kneeled on the bench.

He moved his hand to run a finger between her legs, watching her jump in surprise. He took hold of himself and guided his erection to line up with her. He started to push forward; she felt so warm, so wet, and so very tight against him. She made a small squeal as he entered her, a noise he hadn’t heard he make yet.

“Is something wrong?” Draco asked, genuinely concerned that he’d somehow hurt her.

“No. I’ve just never done this before and you aren’t exactly small, I think it’ll just take a little bit of getting used to.” She said hurriedly, embarrassed to admit her inexperience.

“What do you mean you’ve never done this before? Don’t tell me your a virgin, Granger,” Draco said, still slightly inside her.

“While I was a virgin half a minute ago,” she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

“Bloody hell,” Draco muttered. “You can’t just not tell a guy that sort of thing.”

“I figured you’d make a big deal about it - like you are - so I thought I’d save us both the trouble.”

“Is this what you want, to lose your virginity in a one time thing to a bloke you don’t even like?”

“If you do a good job it might not be a one time thing and I don’t hate you,” She wiggled against him shifting a little more of him inside her. “You might be the son of a death eater, a blood purest, and just a plain snob, but I think deep down you are a good person.”

Draco wasn’t sure how to reply to her. He was still inside her, he’d planned to fuck her hard to make up for all the times she’d made him second place and punish her for making him face his father and explain how he’d been bested by a mudblood. He didn’t want that now, it was her first time and he knew it was too late to make it special but it wasn’t too late to make sure her first time was as pain-free as possible.

“Let me know the second things become uncomfortable,” Draco spoke softly.

Pushing lightly, Draco watch Hermione for any signs of discomfort. He watched every inch of himself slowly slide into her, he wanted to just push into her full to feel all of her wet heat engulf him, but he moved slow.

Finally Draco’s hips rested against her ass, Hermione turn her head to look at him. She was proud of herself, when she first saw Draco out of his pants she wasn’t sure she would even be able to take it. She moved to press herself more firmly against him.

“I’m ready” she said in a breathy tone.

Draco start to pull himself back out, and Hermione immediately missed the presents of him deep inside her, she moaned at the lost.

“You can go a little fast, Draco.”

There was something about her softly moaning his name that made him want to fuck her savagely. Instead he picked up the pass just slightly, and kept control.

Hermione started to push back against him, pleading for more. Draco held her hips and started fucking her harder and faster. He was in awe of how good it felt, how her body seemed to open right up to him but was still so tight. He had to pull his eyes off her ass bounce of him and close his eyes, he tried to think of anything to pull him from the edge he was already way to close to. He thought about various Professors and what they might look like naked to hold himself back but the sounds coming from Hermione where too much.

He heard her mumble “Please, Draco.” and it was all he could do not to finish right then. She begged him to allow her to cum, and he granted her permission. He looked down to see himself sliding in and out of her contracting pussy. He couldn’t take it anymore and he lost it. He came just as the feeling of her orgasm was ebbing away.

In his blissful state Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, lifting her so that he stayed inside her as he turned to sit on the underwater bench. He rested his head on her back keeping his arms wrapped around her. He placed a couple soft kisses along her shoulders before realising what we was doing, this was too intimate for them, he hadn’t even done something like that with Pansy.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. She looked sleepy but satisfied, Draco figured his eye probably looked something similar.

“Well you’ll know where to find me if you ever want to do this again.” Hermione said as she stood up, leaving her feeling empty and leaving Draco feeling lost.


End file.
